1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information input device that input therein information, an information output device that outputs the information, an information processing system that includes the information input device and the information output device, and a computer-readable recording medium that includes a computer program for the information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In meetings and presentations, projectors that enlarge and project the content of information are used. In recent years, to enlarge and project the content of a display screen of an information input device such as a PC, a projector has increasingly been used with the information input device connected via a network in wired or wireless communications.
However, when establishing a connection between the information input device and the projector in a wired or wireless manner, it may sometimes be hard to connect. The cause thereof falls into several categories such as configuration settings and device settings but is difficult to isolate, and thus there are many cases that cannot be resolved. For this reason, projectors are recognized as hard-to-use. In particular, because the operation procedures and set-up procedures of devices are very cumbersome and complicated and are hard to understand, the connection with an information input device is considered to be difficult.
Consequently, disclosed is a conventional method in which a password is displayed on a screen of a projector, and by entering the password on a screen of a PC, a connection is easily achieved (For example, Japanese Patent No. 3707407).
In the above-described method, the password for communication to safely perform communication between the PC and the projector is entered. While a password is not normally disclosed considering a security aspect, the password is disclosed in this method because the projector is a device that is often used in a small space such as a meeting room.
However, even though it is used in a small space, this password is the information of a code used in communication connection, thereby causing a problem in that the security cannot be ensured.